


Sam et Gabriel : Les Vacances de l'Amour

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluff et humour pourri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La suite de ma fic "Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?" mais côté Sabriel.<br/>Après leurs péripéties de l'histoire précédente, Sam et Gabriel partent en vacances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam et Gabriel : Les Vacances de l'Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



> Bonjour amis lecteurs! Comme je l'avais dit à la fin de "Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?", j'ai fait une petite Sabriel pour conclure un peu leur côté de l'histoire. Enfin quand je dis "petite" hein... décidément je suis incapable de faire court. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, c'est mieux je pense d'avoir lu "Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?" avant de lire celle-là sinon il y a vraiment des trucs qui vont paraitre sortis de n'importe où. C'est vraiment la suite directe. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 

Lorsque Gabriel lui avait proposé de partir en Floride pour, d’après lui, des vacances bien méritées, Sam n’avait pas vraiment hésité. Déjà parce qu’effectivement, après de longs mois à la chasse aux titans et son expérience de mort imminente sur la place St-Pierre, quelques jours de congés lui feraient certainement le plus grand bien. Ensuite parce que s’il ne partait pas avec l’archange, il n’avait plus vraiment de projet et il risquait de se retrouver coincé entre Dean et Castiel. Et il n’avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle ou de les entendre s’envoyer en l’air toute la journée.

Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu’il appréciait l’archange. Malgré leur passé commun parfois un peu agité ou la tendance désagréable qu’avait eu Gabriel à une époque de tuer Dean à tout bout de champ. Il était créatif, amusant et toujours distrayant. Et adorable dans son propre genre. Plusieurs fois Sam avait failli céder à ses avances aussi fine que des câbles de remorquage. Mais les circonstances avaient été… compliquées. Et peu adaptées.

Désormais, Sam allait avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait pensé. Parce que dès qu’il avait dit oui à l’archange, sa vie s’était transformée en vrai tourbillon.

Alors qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Gabriel les transporte directement en Floride, sur une plage bondée, un cocktail fortement alcoolisé à la main, l’archange avait disparu plusieurs heures pour réapparaitre au petit matin dans le jardin de Garth au volant d’une Lamborghini décapotable d’un jaune éclatant. Un véhicule tellement tape à l’œil que Sam avait cru en perdre la vue lorsqu’il était sorti l’accueillir.

_ Alors, que penses-tu de la bête ? avait demandé l’archange en sautant par-dessus la portière.

_ Discret… subtile… à ton image, avait répondu Sam avec un sourire coincé.

Il avait eu le sentiment que le voyage n’allait pas être de tout repos.

La veille, il avait demandé à Dean et Castiel s’ils désiraient les accompagner mais ils avaient poliment refusé. Ils avaient déjà des plans pour passer du temps à l’écart de toute civilisation. Sam, lui, allait se retrouver en plein dedans avec le bruit et l’agitation qui allaient de pair. En compagnie de l’archange le plus entreprenant du monde. Et pourtant, Lucifer en personne l’avait poursuivi pendant des mois pour posséder son corps.

_ Allez, fais tes valises ! On part ! s’était enthousiasmé Gabriel en lui posant une main sur le bas du dos pour le guider jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ?

_ Mais oui maintenant ! Ca fait des plombes qu’on est là, dans cette bicoque au milieu de nulle part. Il fait un temps magnifique, autant en profiter.

Sam n’avait pu nier que malgré l’heure précoce, il faisait déjà bon et il n’y avait aucun nuage à l’horizon.

_ Et si on reste plus longtemps, avait poursuivit l’archange, il risque d’y avoir une nouvelle alerte aux démons, vampires ou autres bêtises et hop, annulation des vacances ! Ou pire, on va devoir supporter encore et encore les regards langoureux de Castiel et Dean.

Ce dernier argument avait fini de convaincre Sam et il était rapidement remonté dans sa chambre pour boucler son sac. Puis, lui et Gabriel avaient passé la tête dans la chambre de Dean et Castiel pour leur dire au revoir.

Sam avait bourriné longuement avant d’ouvrir malgré les protestations de l’archange. Contrairement à ce dernier, il n’avait pas eu envie de tomber sur une partie de jambe en l’air. En fait, son frère était paisiblement en train de dormir dans les bras de l’ange et il avait juste grogné quand Sam lui avait dit qu’il partait.

Castiel lui avait souri et avait promis de transmettre le message à Dean s’il n’avait plus aucun souvenir de cette conversation à son réveil. Apparemment, la nuit avait été courte pour eux deux.

Puis ils avaient fait un détour par la cuisine pour saluer Garth et Kevin qui déjeunaient. Et autant le premier avait eu l’air désolé de les voir partir, autant le second les avait raccompagné jusqu’à la sortie pour s’assurer qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir être un peu plus tranquilles chez eux.

Sam l’avait salué de la main et s’était assis aux côtés de l’archange sur les sièges de cuir de la Lamborghini. Ce dernier avait fait vrombir le moteur et avait démarré en trombe, laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière alors que la petite maison de Garth disparaissait rapidement au loin.

Depuis, ils allaient en direction de la Floride, Gabriel roulant à tombeau ouvert sur les routes de campagne et Asia hurlant en boucle dans les enceintes. Sam envisageait sérieusement d’acheter une casquette, un large chapeau ou même un passe-montagne à la prochaine station service car tous les autres automobilistes leur jetaient au mieux des regards noirs, au pire des insultes et il n’avait vraiment aucune envie d’être associé à ça. Et en plus, ça empêcherait peut-être ses cheveux de faire n’importe quoi. La décapotable, c’était vraiment plus sympa sur le papier qu’en réalité.

_ Tout va bien, Sammy ? lança Gabriel avec un rictus satisfait. Tu as l’air un peu crispé.

_ Est-ce que c’est possible de changer la musique ? Ou de baisser au moins ? Et est-ce que tu es obligé de rouler aussi vite ! Tu vas nous tuer.

Gabriel éclata de rire mais coupa tout de même l’autoradio.

_ Voyons Sammy ! Je suis un archange ! Un accident ne peut pas me tuer.

_ Il peut me tuer moi.

_ Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver, lui assura Gabriel d’un ton grave.

Sam soupira.

_ Je savais que je n’aurais jamais dû accepter de partir avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Sammy ! C’est les vacances ! On va bien s’amuser !

Sam lui avait lancé son regard le plus dur et Gabriel avait fait la moue pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

_ D’accord ! D’accord ! Je capitule. On va faire ça à ta façon !

_ On peut changer de voiture ?

_ N’abusons quand même pas. Avec le mal que je me suis donné pour l’avoir !

Sam prit son air le plus méfiant.

_ Tu ne l’as même pas fait apparaître par magie ?

_ Je ne fais pas de magie, je fais des illusions. Et j’aurais pu. Mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

Devant la mine suspicieuse du plus jeune des Winchester, l’archange hésita à poursuivre.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? le poussa Sam.

Gabriel se racla la gorge, dissimulant son sourire satisfait derrière son poing. Mais Sam n’était pas dupe, il voyait la lueur d’amusement dan les yeux ambrés de l’archange. Il était de toute évidence très fier de lui.

_ En fait, j’ai pris l’apparence de Justin Bieber, je suis allé chez un concessionnaire haut de gamme, j’ai demandé à essayer la nouvelle Lamborghini et je ne l’ai jamais ramenée.

Il éclata de rire.

_ A l’heure actuelle, hu hu hu, il doit y avoir, hu hu hu, des dizaines de policiers, hu hu hu, à sa recherche ! parvint-il laborieusement à articuler alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

_ Des dizaines de policiers à la recherche de la voiture dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Gabriel cessa de rire.

_ Sammy ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça. J’ai altéré les plaques et j’ai les vrais faux papiers du véhicule dans la boîte à gants. Techniquement, cette voiture est à moi. Non, c’est vers Bieber qu’ils vont se tourner.

Et il gloussa de nouveau.

Sam aurait aimé paraitre outragé mais il sentit bien malgré lui un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C’était tellement idiot et tellement Gabriel ce genre de tour.

_ C’est drôle hein ! Avoue que c’est drôle ! le poussa l’archange. Je te vois sourire !

Sam capitula.

_ D’accord, d’accord, j’admets, c’est drôle.

Gabriel rayonna.

_ Je savais que tu avais de l’humour Sammy ! Et ça me plait.

Il en profita pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Sam, ni vu ni connu entre deux éclats de rire. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais abandonna immédiatement l’idée. Il aimait bien le contact de Gabriel. Et ce dernier avait raison, c’était les vacances, le moment où jamais d’en profiter. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était plus laissé aller à ces flirts légers et plaisants. Il avait l’impression d’être redevenu cet étudiant à peine entré à la fac, libéré pour la première fois de l’oppressant cocon familial et extatique à l’idée d’enfin vivre sa vie. Bien sûr, lorsqu’il avait rencontré Jesse, il s’était assagi mais les premières années sur les bancs de l’université avait été l’occasion de bien des rencontres.

_ Tu as l’air mélancolique, lui fit Gabriel en retirant sa main.

Sam la lui saisit au passage et la reposa là où elle était à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il la couvrit de la sienne.

_ Je me disais juste que je n’étais pas parti en vacances depuis bien longtemps et… je suis content d’être là, avec toi. Malgré… la voiture volée et ta conduite dangereuse.

Gabriel serra sa cuisse. Ce n’était ni un geste sexuel, ni un geste de séduction. Juste un geste de confort et de soutien et Sam sentit son cœur s’emballer. Cet imbécile d’archange pouvait être aussi touchant qu’agaçant.

_ Je rendrais la voiture à la fin des vacances, promit-il. Si je ne nous ai pas mis dans un fossé d’ici là !

Sam roula des yeux.

_ Je plaisante, je plaisante ! se défendit Gabriel. Regarde ! J’ai déjà ralenti l’allure. On va mettre des jours à arriver à destination.

Il soupira théâtralement.

_ Et des jours sur la route, poursuivit-il, ça veut dire des nuits à l’hôtel.

Il leva les sourcils de manières suggestives.

Sam repoussa enfin la main posée sur sa cuisse.

_ Accélère, idiot ! Je passe déjà assez de temps comme ça coincé dans une voiture.

_ Oui mais là, tu es en bien meilleure compagnie.

Sam se contenta de pouffer et il ne chassa pas la main de Gabriel lorsqu’elle revient à l’assaut de sa jambe.

 

« *** »

 

Les miles défilaient les uns après les autres et ils avaient passé la frontière entre la Géorgie et la Floride la veille. La voiture était rapide et Sam était persuadé que les pouvoirs de Gabriel les protégeaient des radars, de la maréchaussée et des accidents. Car il était impensable qu’ils aient pu rouler aussi longtemps et aussi rapidement sans être arrêtés. Et que la voiture était puissante comparée à l’antiquité dans laquelle Dean les traînait jour après jour ! C’était un vrai plaisir. Pour une fois, Sam appréciait sa place côté passager, à admirer le paysage en sentant la brise sur son visage.

Plus ils descendaient et plus il faisait chaud. Et désormais l’absence de toit était la bienvenue. Sam avait acheté un paquet d’élastiques à une station service et s’était grossièrement fait une queue de cheval. Le regard que lui avait lancé Gabriel lui avait confirmé que le résultat n’était pas si mal que ça. Il s’était aussi procuré une paire de lunettes de soleil et avait vraiment l’impression d’être une starlette de télé réalité ainsi installé lascivement dans la voiture de luxe, un café frappé à la main, sirotant à la paille de temps à autre.

Il remarqua les petits coups d’œil amusés de Gabriel. Etonnamment, l’archange l’avait laissé tranquille pendant les deux nuits qu’ils avaient passées à l’hôtel. Sam avait disposé de sa propre chambre et avait mieux dormi qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis des années. Mais dès qu’ils remontaient en voiture, c’était festival de sous-entendus et de perches. Il ne doutait pas qu’il en aille de même aujourd’hui.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Je te trouve magnifique c’est tout, répondit l’archange en reportant son regard sur la route.

Sam l’attaqua d’une pichenette dans le bras.

_ De toute façon tu ne m’aimes que pour mon physique, minauda-t-il avant de boire la fin de son café.

La paille fit un bruit de succion lorsqu’il atteignit le fond.

_ Du tout ! répliqua Gabriel. Je t’aime aussi pour ton raffinement et ta distinction naturelle.

_ Ca te va bien de parler de raffinement et de distinction, monsieur « j’enlève des étudiants pour les sonder encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore et une fois de plus ».

Gabriel partit d’un grand éclat de rire.

_ C’était génial ça non ? Hilarant même ! Avoue que ça t’a amusé.

_ Moi pas spécialement mais Dean a adoré. Comme les deux furies en nuisette d’ailleurs. Ca aussi, la classe internationale.

_ Sentirais-je une pointe de jalousie ?

_ Du tout ! Je savais à peine qui tu étais à l’époque.

_ Oh Sam voyons ! Et le coup de foudre !

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Quel coup de foudre ?

Gabriel eut l’air outré.

_ Dans le bureau du professeur Cox ! s’écria-t-il. Je faisais le concierge et je vous y avais emmené toi et ton frère. Dean se bâfrait de sucreries. Quant à toi, tu m’as regardé, je t’ai regardé, tu m’as regardé, je t’ai regardé, tu souriais, je souriais, le coup de foudre quoi !

Sam se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Oh bordel, souffla-t-il. Il se passe de ces choses dans ta tête.

_ Pas dans ma tête. J’étais là, je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu’il s’est passé. Oses-tu nier ?

_ Je nie. Et en force. Au mieux je me suis dit fugacement, extrêmement fugacement, que tu avais un petit quelque chose...

_ Ah ! triompha l’archange.

_ … mais que c’était dommage que tu sois aussi petit et vieux.

Toute trace d’amusement disparut du visage de Gabriel et il se concentra sur la route en grommelant. Sam se demanda s’il n’était pas allé un peu trop loin. Mais après tout, c’était une question que Gabriel, lui, ne se posait jamais. Il laissa donc l’archange bouder un peu.

_ Petit et vieux… petit et vieux, grogna Gabriel au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Cela tira un nouveau sourire à Sam.

_ Déjà, reprit l’archange d’une voix forte, je ne suis pas petit. Ce que tu vois là n’est qu’un corps d’emprunt et n’oublie pas que ma vraie forme pourrait te brûler les yeux. Littéralement. Et même ainsi, je ne suis pas si petit que ça, c’est toi qui est une espèce que girafe croisée avec un wookie. Un joli wookie mais un wookie quand même.

Sam tenta de ne pas rire mais c’était peine perdue. Alors, il se pencha vers Gabriel, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. La voiture fit une légère embardée.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas nier, murmura-t-il, que tu es très vieux.

_ Je suis le plus jeune des archanges, se défendit Gabriel.

Sam se laissa retomber de son côté de la voiture.

_ Ce qui te fait quand même quelques millénaires. Techniquement, tu pourrais être mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

_ Ca suffit !

_ … arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

_ Stop !

_ … arrière-arrière-arrière…

_ Tais-toi !

Gabriel gara brusquement la voiture sur le bas-côté. La voiture derrière eux klaxonna en les dépassant et l’archange répondit d’un doigt levé.

_ Et estime-toi heureux que je ne t’enferme pas dans Game of Thrones, manant ! hurla-t-il au conducteur qui était déjà loin.

Puis il se tourna vers Sam dont les yeux brillaient d’amusement.

_ … arrière… tenta ce dernier d’une petite voix.

Gabriel tendit un index qu’il agita devant lui.

_ Sam Winchester, si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement, je vais être obligé de t’embrasser pour te faire taire.

_ … arrière…

Le cœur de Sam battait fort dans sa poitrine lorsque l’archange se pencha vers lui. Depuis qu’il avait décidé de vivre ce voyage comme un flirt de vacances, il n’avait plus aucun remords à taquiner Gabriel. Après, il verrait bien comment les choses évolueraient en eux. Ils n’étaient pas Dean et Castiel, ils n’avaient pas besoin de grands moments dramatiques ni de questionnements métaphysiques. Ils pouvaient juste vivre leur relation au jour le jour.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Gabriel recula et remit le contact.

_ Je veux t’embrasser dans un endroit magnifique, sous un soleil radieux et les pieds dans l’eau. Pas au bord d’une route de campagne au milieu de rien, bougonna-t-il en reprenant la route.

Alors qu’ils roulaient au milieu des champs, Sam tendit le bras et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de l’archange.

 

« *** »

 

Sam jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Gabriel lorsqu’il vit apparaitre les panneaux pour Orlando. Depuis leur départ, il se demandait où l’archange le trainait et Disneyworld figurait en bonne place sur sa liste. Il s’imaginait parfaitement celui-ci avec des oreilles de Mickey sur la tête, le trainant d’attraction en attraction, avec dans une main une barbapapa et dans l’autre un sac de friandises plus dégoulinantes de sucre les unes que les autres.

A ce sujet d’ailleurs, Sam devait penser à vider les papiers lors de leur prochain arrêt parce que Gabriel passait le plus clair de son temps à s’empiffrer de saloperies et les déchets s’accumulaient dans les compartiments la Lamborghini.

_ Si tu étais humain, tu aurais le plus haut taux de diabète jamais constaté par la médecine, commenta-t-il alors que l’archange terminait une énième barre chocolatée. Et tu pèserais trois-cents kilos.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire radieux de ses dents noires de chocolat.

_ Heureusement pour moi, je suis une créature céleste surpuissante qui a la capacité de conserver ce magnifique corps d’athlète en parfait état.

_ Corps d’athlète ? pouffa Sam.

Gabriel leva le menton et rentra le ventre autant que possible.

_ Quelque chose à dire, Sam Winchester ?

_ Tu peux mourir étouffé ?

_ Je n’ai jamais essayé. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si tu continues à te tenir comme ça, tu vas vite manquer d’air. Après ça peut être l’occasion d’expérimenter les limites de ton corps humain.

Gabriel prit une grande goulée d’air et son estomac reprit sa place par-dessus sa ceinture.

_ Si on doit faire des jeux d’asphyxie, autant que ce soit dans un lit, lança-t-il à Sam avec un clin d’œil.

Le plus jeune des Winchester se pencha vers lui et lui posa la main sur le ventre.

_ Je ne fais pas de jeux d’asphyxie avec les gens enceints, répliqua-t-il.

_ Hey ! protesta Gabriel, je n’ai pas tant de bide que ça.

Sam pencha la tête de côté d’un air dubitatif.

_ Hum, hum, répondit-il laconiquement.

_ Sam ! geignit Gabriel.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je trouve ça très mignon, fit celui-ci, hilare.

_ Ah, ah ! Qu’est-ce qu’on se marre. Tu veux que je quitte ce corps et que je parte à la recherche d’un culturiste, c’est ça que tu veux !

_ Non, je me contenterai de la version petit et vieux.

_ Enflure, tu me le paieras.

_ Et comment ? minauda Sam.

_ Déjà en descendant ta main de quelques centimètres…

Sam fronça le nez et retira immédiatement sa main.

_ Idiot ! Je croyais que tu voulais quelque chose de romantique au bord d’une plage, pas une branlette rapide dans la voiture.

_ La plage c’est pour les sentiments, là on parle juste de sexe.

Sam soupira et se réinstalla de son côté de la voiture. L’archange le titillait toujours certes, mais Sam se demandait ce qu’il voulait réellement au bout du compte. Il avait bien compris que physiquement, il plaisait beaucoup à Gabriel et la plupart de ses blagues étaient de nature sexuelle. Donc sur ce point là, pas de souci, il était sûr qu’à un moment ou à un autre, ils allaient s’envoyer en l’air. L’idée n’était pas pour lui déplaire et il y songeait même avec une impatience certaine depuis presque le retour à la vie de l’archange.

Mais de temps à autre, ce dernier laissait échapper une remarque plus romantique, plus touchante, comme cette histoire de baiser les pieds dans l’eau. Ce genre de réflexions faisait toujours chauffer les joues de Sam et soulevait bien des questions. Gabriel avait-il des sentiments pour le plus jeune des Winchester ? Désirait-il une relation à plus long terme ? Et d’ailleurs qu’était une relation à long terme pour un être de plusieurs milliers d’années ?

De toute façon, la plupart du temps, l’archange gâchait ces petits moments de tendresse par une blague vaseuse dans les secondes suivantes et Sam se demandait si tout cela ne faisait pas juste partie d’une tactique de drague bien rôdée.

Il passa derrière une oreille une mèche qui s’était échappé de l’élastique. Il décida de ne plus penser à tout ça pour le moment. Il allait rester dans l’optique flirt de vacances et tout irait très bien.

Il porta sa paille et sa bouche et fut désolé de découvrir son gobelet vide.

 

« *** »

 

A sa grande surprise, Gabriel dépassa Orlando sans s’y arrêter.

_ Tu étais sûr qu’on allait à Disneyworld hein ? demanda-t-il à Sam en doublant un bus de touristes.

_ J’avoue que j’y avais songé, admit Sam. Ca sonnait complètement comme ton genre d’endroit.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Quel intérêt les montagnes russes alors que je peux voler ! railla-t-il.

_ Je pensais plutôt à la nourriture.

Le sourire de Gabriel s’élargit.

_ C’est pas faux. Bon, si tu y tiens, on pourra y faire un tour au retour. Là j’ai quelque chose d’encore plus sympa en tête.

Sam leva un sourcil interrogatif.

_ Mais c’est une surprise, le taquina l’archange.

Sam fut tenter de l’interroger mais il savait que c’était exactement ce que voulait Gabriel. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et de poursuivre son observation du paysage qui défilait à vive allure.

La conduite de Gabriel était toujours aussi sportive mais Sam n’avait plus peur. En fait, c’était étonnamment grisant d’être dans un véhicule aussi puissant, le vent chaud battant son visage.

Un coup d’œil à Gabriel lui appris que l’archange l’observait aussi. Il était souriant et très excité à l’idée de ce qui les attendait une fois à destination. Et de toute évidence, il hésitait entre tout déballer à Sam ou conserver le suspens un peu plus longtemps.

De toute façon, Sam n’avait pas besoin de pouvoirs psychiques pour savoir ce que Gabriel concoctait. La prochaine grande ville vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était Miami. Et Sam s’imaginait parfaitement dans la suite d’un gros hôtel, avec quelque chose de décadent genre un jacuzzi en terrasse avec vue sur la plage et un matelas à eau dans la chambre. Et aussi des couvertures en peaux de bête, parce que Gabriel avait un mauvais goût certain en matière de décoration. Et après un dîner copieux dans l’un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, où l’archange aurait commandé trois desserts, ils finiraient dans l’unes des discothèques tendances à se gaver d’alcool en dansant collés l’un à l’autre.

Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre d’ambiance que Sam appréciait mais au moins, ça le changerait des motels miteux et des bars à poivrots. Et puis si ça faisait plaisir à Gabriel, il pouvait bien donner une chance à l’idée.

_ Tu veux conduire ? lui demanda soudain l’archange.

Sam releva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux le regarder.

_ Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait bien pensé demander à Gabriel de tester la voiture au début du voyage mais il était tellement conditionné à rester côté passager avec Dean gardant jalousement son volant que l’idée n’avait fait que l’effleurer sans qu’il ne donne suite. Et puis Gabriel était une créature surnaturelle de tout premier plan, il ne dormait pas donc ne devait pas souffrir des effets de la fatigue. Aucune raison donc qu’il passe le relais.

Et là, il lui proposait avec un large sourire de prendre possession d’un engin à plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars. Comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !

_ Complètement sérieux, répliqua l’archange. C’est une super machine, autant que tu en profites un peu.

_ Tu en as marre de conduire ? fit Sam, suspicieux.

_ Pas du tout ! s’offusqua l’archange. C’est juste que je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te passer un peu le volant. C’est pas tout les jours qu’on a l’occasion de conduire une Gallardo ! Mais si tu ne veux pas…

_ Si, si ! le coupa Sam. On change !

 

« *** »

 

_ Ok, j’admets, fit Gabriel, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te passer le volant… Et que ça serait plus facile pour moi de poser mes mains sur toi si je ne devrais pas en permanence m’occuper de la conduite.

Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le corps de Sam, ceux de gauche dans son cou, ceux de droite sur sa cuisse.

Sam soupira et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, je vais nous mettre dans le fossé.

_ Tsss, tsss... le sermonna l’archange. Concentre-toi sur la route.

_ Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la route si tu continues à faire remonter ta main de plus en plus haut.

Gabriel stoppa sa main gauche.

_ Pas celle-là, l’autre, insista Sam.

_ Oups ! Je n’avais pas compris…

Sam relâcha momentanément le volant pour donner une petite claque sur les doigts de Gabriel qui se trouvaient dangereusement près de son entrejambe.

_ Ouch ! couina l’archange en portant sa main contre son cœur. Tu es cruel Sam Winchester.

_ Je défends ma vertu.

Gabriel pouffa.

_ Oh oui tiens, c’est bien ton genre !

_ Exactement. Je sais que tu n’en veux qu’à mon corps.

_ Il est sublime, concéda l’archange.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou complètement horrifié par l’assurance avec laquelle tu ne te défends même plus.

Gabriel s’étira et sortit de sa poche une sucette jaune qu’il coinça dans sa joue.

_ Pourquoi me défendre ? De toute façon tu sais que je te trouve magnifique.

Sam haussa les épaules. Gabriel se pencha de nouveau vers lui. La sucette lui faisait une joue de hamster et même si Sam tentait de ne pas le regarder, il le voyait du coin de l’œil et il souriait malgré lui.

_ Magnifique, reprit l’archange, mais aussi intelligent, drôle, courageux. Je t’assure, tu m’as épaté au fil des années ! Tu as une force et une volonté dont je ne t’aurais jamais cru capable. Tu as combattu le Mal le plus absolu et tu l’as vaincu. Là où même moi j’avais échoué. Tu as renversé un destin que je pensais immuable. Tu as trompé le diable en personne et t’es sacrifié au nom de tout ce que tu aimais dans cet univers. Tu as subi des épreuves que nul autre n’aurait pu souffrir et malgré cela tu as gardé ta foi en ce monde et la volonté d’en faire un endroit meilleur, aussi bien pour ceux que tu aimes que pour de parfaits inconnus. Ton abnégation et ton humanité sont autant de…

Gabriel avait commencé sa tirade sur le ton d’une boutade mais au fur et à mesure de son discours, sa voix s’était faite plus grave. Il ne regardait plus Sam mais ses propres mains, sagement croisées sur ses genoux comme pour en dissimuler les tremblements.

Sam sentit son souffle s’accélérer et il agrippa plus fort le volant. Idiot d’archange ! Il était supposé le draguer avec la grâce d’une truelle, pas lui faire gonfler le cœur.

_ Merci pour… ça, murmura Sam lorsque Gabriel se fut enfin tu.

Pour lui qui s’était considéré comme un monstre pendant de longues années, les mots de l’archange frappaient juste.

Une étrange tension régna dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux n’osant regarder l’autre. Sam se mordit les lèvres en se concentrant tellement sur la route qu’il en plissa les yeux. Gabriel se racla la gorge et enfonça le manche en plastique de sa sucette dans la boite à gants.

Sam avait l’impression qu’il devait dire quelque chose, renvoyer un compliment à l’archange mais il était à court de mots.

_ Merci d’avoir été aussi sincère, fit-il finalement à défaut de meilleure option.

Gabriel parut soulagé que Sam relance la conversation. Son visage se fendit de son habituel rictus moqueur.

_ Bah ! Penses-tu ! Sincère, moi ? Je disais juste ça pour rentrer dans ton pantalon et pouvoir frimer auprès de Luci du genre « tu vois frérot, tu lui as couru après pendant des mois mais au final c’est moi qui suis rentré dedans en premier ! ».

Sam lui claqua la cuisse du bout des doigts.

_ Hey ! se plaignit l’archange, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

_ Tu es un idiot, grogna Sam.

Mais il était heureux que le petit moment de tension entre eux soit passé. En fait, il avait même trouvé la blague de l’archange amusante.

_ Et puis avoue, poursuivit ce dernier, qu’entre Luci et moi, tu y gagnes au change ! Lui il est sournois, malsain, maléfique et j’en passe. Moi je suis beaucoup plus…

_ Chiant ? hasarda Sam.

S’il était honnête, Sam devait admettre qu’entre Gabriel et Lucifer, il ne savait pas qui était le plus pénible. L’ange déchu s’était révélé étonnamment puéril et immature. Plus encore que son jeune frère tout compte fait. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se demander ce que Dieu avait eu en tête lorsqu’il avait créé ses quatre premiers fils. Pas une réussite en tout cas. Mais bien sûr, il n’allait rien révéler de tout cela à Gabriel.

_ Non ! se rebiffa ce dernier. Sympathique ! Joyeux ! Amusant et radieux ! Je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu’amour !

Sam ne répondit que d’un rire.

 

« *** »

 

Au final, il rendit le volant à Gabriel à quelques miles de Miami. Conduire la Lamborghini avait été agréable. Il avait apprécié la puissance et le bruit du moteur, la facilité avec laquelle il avait dépassé les autres véhicules, les regards jaloux de leurs conducteurs mais également le sentiment d’impunité lorsqu’il était passé à côté de radars à une vitesse quelque peu excessive et que Gabriel avait claqué des doigts pour les mettre en panne.

Ca avait été une bonne expérience. Et ça ferait crever de jalousie Dean lorsqu’il le lui raconterait. Ce dernier avait beau être quasiment marié à sa voiture, n’empêche qu’il savait apprécier la bonne mécanique et la Gallardo était une pièce de choix.

Le soleil baissait à l’horizon lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent dans une station service pour le plein et le changement de conducteur. Sam était content de voir le bout du voyage. Trois jours dans une voiture en compagnie de Gabriel, c’était amusant mais l’idée de se dégourdir les jambes plus de quelques minutes par jour était également attractive.

Appuyé contre la voiture près de Gabriel qui remplissait le réservoir, il s’étira de tout son long, dévoilant au passage le bas de son ventre. Immédiatement, les doigts de l’archange le frôlèrent.

_ Abdooooo, s’amusa celui-ci.

Sam baissa précipitamment les bras, réprimant difficilement un frisson.

_ Ca suffit ! grogna-t-il.

Gabriel ne paraissait pas regretter son geste et était toujours aussi hilare.

_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur Sammy ?

Sam tourna la tête de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas pour détendre son cou.

_ Non, mais je suis rouillé. J’ai vraiment hâte d’arriver.

_ Bientôt mon cher. Très bientôt.

Il reposa le pistolet de la pompe et partit en direction de la caisse.

Sam en profita pour remonter dans la voiture, pestant au passage contre les voitures trop basses.

Gabriel le rejoignit peu après, un paquet de bonbons tout neuf à la main. Il s’en colla un dans la bouche et jeta le papier dans la voiture. Il voleta aux pieds de Sam. Ce dernier roula des yeux et soupira longuement mais il se pencha quand même et fourra le morceau d’alu dans la boîte à gants. Il venait à peine de vider celle-ci de tous leurs précédents déchets.

_ Tu pourrais au moins respecter… commença-t-il en se redressant.

Il surprit alors Gabriel, toujours debout près de la voiture, en train de lorgner le bas de son dos.

_ Sérieusement ! s’exclama-t-il.

L’archange lui sourit.

_ Je ne faisais que réfléchir, se défendit ce dernier.

_ Ben voyons…

_ Je réfléchissais à mes choix de vie et je venais de conclure que je n’en regrettais aucun !

Il se pencha dans l’habitacle et ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de Sam. Puis tout aussi rapidement, il recula et fit le tour pour monter côté conducteur.

Sam se retrouva bouche-bée durant plusieurs secondes. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

_ Tu es impossible, grommela-t-il finalement.

_ Et tu adores ça, répliqua l’archange en rejoignant en trombe la route.

Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire.

 

« *** »

 

Ils s’approchaient de Miami et le trafic s’était fait plus dense. Gabriel avait un peu ralenti l’allure mais il zigzaguait entre les automobilistes sans aucun respect pour le code de la route.

_ Tu as ton permis au moins ? demanda Sam après qu’ils aient frôlé dangereusement d’autres véhicules.

_ Mon quoi ?

_ Ton permis de conduire !

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Pour quoi faire ? T’inquiète, je maîtrise !

Sam grogna sa désapprobation.

_ Mais au fait, pourquoi as-tu tellement tenu à faire ce voyage en voiture ? Tu aurais pu nous emmener jusque là le temps d’un claquement de doigts.

Gabriel se mordit les lèvres comme s’il hésitait à répondre.

_ Gab, insista Sam.

L’usage d’un petit nom parut conforter l’archange.

_ C’était pour passer du temps près de toi… et éviter que tu puisses t’enfuir si je devenais trop insupportable, confessa-t-il.

_ Que je puisse m’enfuir ?

_ Baaaaahhhh, grogna Gabriel. Je me connais. Je sais que je peux être un peu exubérant. Depuis mon retour, je sais qu’on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble… au fait j’en ai aimé chaque seconde… et on s’est plutôt bien entendu. Mais on avait les titans sur lesquels se concentrer. Là, on allait être juste ensemble et j’avais peur…

_ Hum ? l’encouragea Sam.

Gabriel soupira.

_ J’avais peur que tu finisses par me trouver gonflant et que tu sautes dans le premier avion pour rejoindre ton frère. En voiture au moins, tu étais bloqué dans une boîte de métal avec moi et j’étais sûr de pouvoir te garder à mes côtés encore un peu, voilà ! s’agaça-t-il.

L’archange était écarlate, il faisait la moue et il n’avait jamais été aussi concentré sur la route. Sam eut envie de l’embrasser. Mais ça aurait été dangereux à l’heure de pointe. Et puis Gabriel semblait avoir une idée en tête concernant leur premier baiser. A la place, Sam se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de l’archange dans une imitation de son geste à la station-service.

_ Pas une seconde je n’ai eu envie de m’enfuir, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

Ce qui était vrai. L’archange n’était ni subtil, ni forcément drôle mais il était une vraie bouffée d’air frais dans sa vie. Le quotidien avec Dean n’était pas toujours amusant, souvent tragique. Sam appréciait l’arrivée de quelqu’un capable de dédramatiser son existence.

_ Sérieux ? s’étonna l’archange.

_ Hum, hum, répondit Sam en jouant avec les mèches de celui-ci. Sinon crois-moi, j’aurais fait du stop.

Cela rendit le sourire à Gabriel et il se tourna vers Sam, rayonnant.

_ Je t’aime tellement Sammy ! Tu es parfait !

Sam bloqua quelque seconde puis éclata de rire. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette confession !

Très fier de lui, Gabriel avait reporté son regard sur la route et ne paraissait attendre ni commentaire ni aveu réciproque de la part de Sam.

_ Et toi tu es l’idiot le plus adorable que je connaisse, répliqua ce dernier, toujours aussi hilare.

Gabriel parut le prendre comme le plus beau des compliments.

Sam se réinstalla dans son siège mais garda sa main dans les cheveux de l’archange. Ses yeux suivirent les immeubles et les zones commerciales qui défilaient au bord de la route. Puis ce fut le retour de la campagne et des champs à perte de vue. Sam se redressa brusquement.

_ Tu as loupé la sortie ! s’écria-t-il en se tournant vers l’archange.

_ Quelle sortie ?

_ Miami !

Gabriel tourna le regard vers lui. Il arborait un air machiavélique.

_ Mais nous n’allons pas à Miami mon cher Sam.

_ Pas à Miami ?

_ Pas à Miami, confirma l’archange.

_ Rha ! J’étais sûr qu’on allait terminer dans une soirée techno branchée au bord de la plage.

Gabriel fronça le nez.

_ Au milieu du bruit et de milliers d’autres gens ? Non merci !

_ Tu n’aimes pas ça ? s’étonna Sam

_ Si, mais pas quand mon but c’est d’être avec toi. Imagine si je te perds dans la foule ! Ou si tu rencontres un surfeur plus jeune et plus beau que moi ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque.

_ Et où allons-nous alors ?

_ Dans un endroit beaucoup plus cool.

_ Key West ? proposa Sam.

Ils venaient de s’engager sur l’Overseas Highway. Evidemment qu’ils allaient dans les Keys. Et Sam était ravi car il avait toujours voulu visiter le coin. Mais impossible de trainer Dean jusque là. Surtout pour faire du tourisme.

_ Comment as-tu deviné ! s’écria Gabriel en sortant une barre de chocolat de sa poche.

Il l’ouvrit avec les dents et tendit le papier à Sam. Ce dernier le rangea avec le reste des ordures.

_ Une petite ville d’écrivains et d’artistes, aux plages paradisiaques, où on vit en tongs et où on est ouvert niveau sexualité ? Franchement je me demande comment je n’y ai pas pensé avant.

_ Plus sympa que Miami hein ? lui lança Gabriel en levant les sourcils d’un air explicite.

_ Beaucoup plus sympa, concéda Sam.

Il laissa sa main descendre le long du cou de Gabriel puis sur son épaule, son bras jusqu’à sa cuisse où il s’attarda.

L’archange sourit en jetant un coup d’œil aux doigts de Sam qui allaient et venaient lascivement le long de sa jambe.

_ Je suppose que tu es content, commenta-t-il.

_ Je suis ravi, admit Sam.

De sa main droite, il essuya un peu de chocolat au coin de la bouche de l’archange. Ce dernier en profita pour piquer le bout de son doigt d’un baiser.

_ Dans ce cas, je suis ravi aussi.

_ Même, reprit Sam à son oreille, si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si tu as peur que je rencontre un jeune et beau surfeur, tu me traînes dans un coin à forte population ouvertement gay.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Pour pouvoir te mettre la main aux fesses sans choquer personne, répondit-il. Et là bas au moins, je suis certain de ne pas te perdre de vue. Je suis sûr que tu vas dépasser même au dessus des maisons.

Sam pouffa directement dans son oreille et Gabriel fit une embardée alors qu’ils venaient à peine de s’engager sur le premier pont.

_ Sam Winchester, le réprimanda l’archange, si tu continues à agir de la sorte, nous allons avoir un accident et toutes les bonnes choses que j’ai prévu de me faire une fois à destination vont littéralement tomber à l’eau.

Sam recula mais garda sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Gabriel. Il stoppa juste le mouvement de ses doigts.

_ Et quelles bonnes choses as-tu prévues de te faire une fois à destination ? demanda Sam qui était certain qu’ils allaient passer une partie de leur temps à manger.

_ Toi bien sûr, répondit Gabriel comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Une fois de plus, Sam éclata de rire. Gabriel était gonflé mais il n’allait certainement pas protester.

 

« *** »

 

Ils roulaient depuis presque deux heures et ponts et îles se succédaient. Le soleil disparaissait à l’horizon et l’océan autour d’eux avait pris une teinte dorée. Sam ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Il avait rarement l’occasion de voir la mer et savoir qu’il allait y passer quelques jours en compagnie de Gabriel le rendait tout simplement heureux.

Ils avaient déjà traversé tant d’endroits qu’il aurait aimé visiter le long de cette incroyable route. Gabriel lui avait assuré qu’ils pourraient y faire un tour dans les jours à venir. Pour le moment, il souhaitait juste atteindre leur point d’arrivée avant la nuit. Sam n’avait pu qu’approuver. La Lamborghini était une chouette voiture mais la perspective de se sentir véritablement en vacances était bien plus attirante.

_ Alors, ça te plaît toujours ? demanda l’archange.

Il avait posé ses doigts sur ceux de Sam qui n’avaient pas quitté sa cuisse et ne conduisait plus que d’une main. Mais la route était bien droite et la circulation limitée.

_ C’est incroyable, répondit Sam en suivant des yeux l’horizon.

Gabriel rayonna, faisant presque concurrence au coucher de soleil.

 

« *** »

 

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin Key West. Sam avait adoré la balade sur l’océan et pour ce qu’il pouvait voir de la ville, il allait s’y plaire aussi. Gabriel avait à peine exagéré lorsqu’il avait dit que Sam allait dépasser au dessus des habitations. Ici il n’y avait pas d’immeuble, juste des maisons en bois de deux étages. La végétation tropicale était florissante et l’air embaumait du parfum des bougainvilliers.

Déjà sur les dernières portions de route, Gabriel avait ralenti son allure, sûrement pour permettre à Sam de profiter un peu plus longtemps de la vue. Mais à présent, il roulait au pas, tournant un peu au hasard dans les rues animées aux boutiques multicolores et aux bars bien bondés.

_ Tu sais où tu vas ? fit Sam lorsqu’ils repassèrent pour la seconde fois dans une même rue.

_ A peu près, confia l’archange. J’ai mémorisé le plan. Je me suis juste dit que ça serait sympa de visiter un peu le coin avant de dîner.

_ En passant deux fois dans la même rue ?

_ Rho ça va ! J’ai loupé un tournant. Mais globalement, nous sommes dans la bonne direction.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel garait la Lamborghini dans un petit parking à l’abri d’un arbre immense.

_ On va la laisser là pour le moment, dit-il en remontant la capote et en coupant le moteur. On va faire le reste à pied.

Sam approuva et s’extirpa comme il pouvait de la voiture. C’était encore plus difficile pour lui une fois le toit en place. Il s’étira le dos et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à l’écart de l’agitation. La lumière des lampadaires était faible et il entendait le bruit des vagues. L’air sentait le sel et les fleurs. Un sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était bien.

Gabriel glissa la main dans la sienne et Sam sursauta. Il ne l’avait pas entendu faire le tour de la voiture.

_ Désolé, s’excusa Gabriel sans relâcher ses doigts.

Sam caressa sa paume du bout du pouce.

_ Ce n’est rien. J’ai juste été surpris. C’est tellement calme ici.

Il fit quelques pas, trainant Gabriel à sa suite. Sous la lune étincelante, il discernait l’écume des vagues.

_ Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée.

_ Ah ça ! On va être bien mieux ici qu’à se cailler les miches dans une vieille cabane au fin fond de la forêt comme les deux autres ours !

Sam opina. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas son choix d’avoir laissé Dean et Castiel à leur propre plan. Etre à Key West en compagnie de Gabriel, c’était juste parfait. Il entrelaça leurs doigts. Gabriel lui répondit d’un sourire.

_ J’ai une réservation pour ce soir. Tu as faim ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer et finalement haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas spécialement faim. Gabriel avait eu tendance au cours des trois derniers jours à déteindre sur lui et à plusieurs reprises il s’était surpris à croquer un morceau de chocolat ou à gober différents bonbons. Mais la perspective d’un vrai plat et pas seulement d’un burger d’autoroute suffit à faire réagir son estomac.

_ Je suppose que c’est un oui, répondit-il une fois que l’embarrassant râle produit par son ventre se fut tu.

Les yeux de Gabriel brillaient. Il pouvait le voir même dans l’obscurité.

_ Alors allons-y.

Il n’y avait quasiment pas de circulation hormis quelques scooters, quelques vélos et de rares voitures. Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête, s’émerveillant de la végétation luxuriante, si différente de celle du centre des Etats-Unis à laquelle il était habitué, mais aussi des petites maisons tellement typiques de l’île.

_ Tu sais quoi ? fit-il après qu’ils aient parcouru quelques centaines de mètres.

_ Dis-moi, l’encouragea Gabriel.

_ Je me verrais bien prendre ma retraite et passer le reste de mon existence ici.

Gabriel tira sur sa main et son épaule rentra en contact avec le bras de Sam.

_ On n’est pas obligés de repartir, suggéra-t-il.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

L’archange hocha la tête.

_ Complètement. Rien ne nous oblige à rentrer.

Sam éclata de rire mais dans un coin de sa tête, un petit quelque chose lui chuchotait d’accepter, même si l’idée était complètement folle.

_ Je suis trop jeune pour prendre ma retraite, répliqua-t-il. Si je reste là, qui va s’occuper de sauver le monde ?

_ Dean et Cas ! s’exclama Gabriel comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Ils n’ont pas besoin de nous et ils se complaisent tellement dans le drame et le sacrifice, argumenta-t-il.

Sam ne pouvait pas le contredire. Au final, il ne répondit pas mais il savait que Gabriel, tout comme lui, songeait à cette option.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant un vaste portail ouvert donnant sur une cour encombrée de plantes d’où s’échappait de la musique.

_ Nous y voilà ! se réjouit Gabriel en lâchant les doigts de Sam pour poser sa main sur le bas de son dos.

Sans hésiter, il le guida à l’intérieur. Une jeune femme les accueillit et les mena jusqu’à une petite table pour deux. La terrasse était bondée, les conversations autour d’eux allant bon train et un orchestre jouant sur une scène un peu en retrait. Il y avait même des poules qui se baladaient entre les jambes des clients. Sam n’avait jamais rien vu de tel.

_ Ca te plait ? lui demanda Gabriel.

_ C’est… typique ! répondit Sam, faute de mieux, en s’installant à table.

Il s’était rarement senti aussi dépaysé, entre la musique et les succulentes odeurs qui les entouraient. Il observa les assiettes des autres convives. C’était aussi appétissant que copieux. Une vraie cuisine du sud.

_ Je ne voulais pas un truc trop chic, expliqua l’archange.

Sam lui sourit. Ses yeux suivirent les guirlandes d’ampoules au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Moi non plus en fait, répondit-il.

On était loin de la suite avec terrasse qu’il s’était imaginé à Miami mais l’ambiance chaleureuse du lieu était plus proche de ce qu’il avait souhaité les rares fois où il avait songé à des vacances.

S’aidant de son autre pied, il retira sa botte et glissa ses orteils dans la jambe de pantalon de Gabriel. Ce dernier gloussa mais ne commenta pas. Puis on leur apporta la carte.

Gabriel commanda une orgie de crevettes et de coquilles St-Jacques alors que Sam optait plutôt pour une soupe de coquillages et un poisson grillé. Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu’à l’arrivée de leurs plats, à écouter l’orchestre jouer en se caressant les doigts. Il y avait longtemps que Sam ne s’était pas senti aussi serein, ni aussi heureux en compagnie d’une autre personne. Si on lui avait dit, après ses premières rencontres avec Gabriel, qu’ils en arriveraient là.

_ Ah ! s’écria soudain l’archange en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Son regard passa, anxieux, de sa main enlacée à celle de Sam jusqu’au dessus de l’épaule de ce dernier puis retour sur leurs mains. Il hésitait.

Sam se retourna juste à temps pour découvrir deux énormes assiettes. Il sourit à l’archange et le relâcha. Au moins ce dernier n’allait plus avoir à choisir entre montrer son affection à Sam ou manger son plat.

_ Bon appétit ! s’exclama Gabriel lorsque la serveuse fut repartie.

Ils entamèrent leur dîner avec enthousiasme, Sam se délecta de son premier vrai repas depuis longtemps. La discussion entre eux fut aisée et pleine de rires. Ils s’imaginèrent Dean et Castiel, enfermés dans leur cabanon avec seulement des boîtes de conserve. Ou encore Kevin et Garth dans leur petite bicoque au milieu de rien, à se nourrir de spaghettis.

_ Moi je te le dis Sam, lui fit Gabriel la bouche pleine et la fourchette tendue, c’est toi qui a tiré le gros lot.

Sam pouffa et son regard se porta sur le décor, la nourriture et même la poule qui venait de se poser à côté de lui.

_ J’ai bien l’impression, admit-il.

Lorsqu’on leur retira leurs assiettes et qu’on leur proposa un dessert, Gabriel entra en scène.

_ On va prendre une tarte au citron vert meringuée, annonça-t-il sans demander son avis à Sam.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas. Après tout c’était la spécialité locale, autant goûter. Et puis la perspective de manger n’importe quelle tarte alors que Dean n’était pas là était réjouissante. Il lui fallait absolument prendre des photos et les envoyer à son frère dès que possible. Entre ça et la Lamborghini, il allait pouvoir le faire enrager pendant des mois. Il espérait au moins que les choses se passaient bien entre lui et Castiel, que le sexe rattrape un peu le manque de confort matériel ou de nourriture correcte.

_ Une part pour deux ? demanda la serveuse.

_ Euh… non, une tarte au citron meringuée, insista Gabriel.

_ Une part chacun ?

_ Non, une tarte. En entier.

_ A emporter ?

_ Non, pour maintenant.

La serveuse eut un sourire poli.

_ Nos tarte sont très consistante monsieur, pour six bons mangeurs au moins et je crois…

Gabriel lui fit son sourire le plus mielleux.

_ Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle. Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Sam et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il avait vu Gabriel à l’œuvre, il savait ce qu’il était capable d’ingurgiter. Elle repartit sans plus de commentaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, l’énorme tarte trônait au centre de leur table.

_ Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point je fantasmais là-dessus depuis le début de notre voyage, annonça Gabriel en saisissant un couteau pour trancher l’impressionnant dôme de meringue qui couvrait la tarte.

_ Je pensais que tu fantasmais sur autre chose, répondit Sam un peu perplexe.

Il s’était attendu à des portions généreuses mais la quantité de meringue là dessus était démentielle.

Gabriel releva les yeux et eut son habituel rictus en coin.

_ Ca aussi, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai une imagination très vivace et en constamment en marche.

Et il planta son arme dans le gâteau. Il servit une belle portion à Sam et se coupa lui-même une part.

_ Je pensais que tu compter manger tout le reste, le taquina le plus jeune des Winchester.

Gabriel opina.

_ C’est ce que je compte faire. Je vais juste le faire discrètement.

Et il prit une copieuse cuillérée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de l’imposante tarte. Sam avait déjà eu du mal à finir sa part, mais alors regarder Gabriel s’enfiler le restant, ça avait été un spectacle aussi fascinant qu’écœurant. Pourtant, l’archange s’était bien tenu, avait mangé proprement et s’était resservi part par part mais l’idée d’avaler une bouchée de plus était si difficile pour Sam que de voir Gabriel manger encore et encore avait réveillé en lui un genre de fascination morbide.

_ Et voilà ! conclut l’archange en avalant la dernière bouchée.

_ Tu es… commença Sam.

_ Fantastique ? Magnifique ? Fascinant ? Désirable ? Chaud comme la braise ?

_ Monstrueux, conclut Sam le nez plissé.

_ Oh Sam, tu me vexes. J’ai fait des milliers de kilomètres pour venir manger cette tarte. Je devais bien de lui faire honneur.

Sam soupira, posa ses deux coudes sur la table et croisa les mains. Il levait haut les sourcils.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si elle te faisait tellement envie cette tarte, tu ne l’as pas faite toi-même. Je veux dire, tu es capable de faire apparaître n’importe quel type de nourriture, alors pourquoi…

Gabriel leva la main pour le couper. Il avait dans les yeux un air qui inquiéta Sam et ce dernier commençait à regretter sa question.

_ Tu sais Sammy, fit Gabriel de sa voix la plus suave, il y a des choses qui sont très sympas si tu te les fais toi-même, mais qui sont tellement meilleures si on te les faits.

_ Oh ! grogna Sam en prenant un air dégoûté.

_ C’était une métaphore de la mastu…

_ J’avais bien compris, répliqua Sam en se penchant pour plaquer sa paume contre la bouche de l’archange. Maintenant tais-toi et demande l’addition.

Lorsqu’il retira sa main, Gabriel paraissait très content de lui et Sam ne put que sourire. Au moins une soirée avec Gabriel c’était des surprises sans fin. Pas toujours bonnes mais ça avait au moins l’avantage d’être distrayant.

Pendant que Sam renfilait sa botte, Gabriel régla et laissa un généreux pourboire à la serveuse qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le plat à tarte vide. Puis ils s’éloignèrent dans les rues désertes, le son de l’orchestre se perdant bientôt au loin.

Etonnamment, Gabriel paraissait savoir où il allait, menant Sam de rue en rue. Mais ils ne retournaient pas au parking.

_ On ne reprend pas la voiture ? fit Sam lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’ils allaient dans la direction opposée.

_ Non, pas la peine. Ici une voiture c’est plus encombrant qu’autre chose. On va faire le chemin à pied. Ce n’est pas loin.

Il saisit le bras de Sam. Ce dernier se sentait léger. C’était peut-être à cause des deux cocktails qu’il avait bu au cours du repas. C’était peut-être autre chose. Il n’avait pas envie d’analyser, juste de se laisser guider.

Ils passèrent une petite barrière et se retrouvèrent sur la plage. Au loin on entendait un groupe de gens rire. Gabriel prit dans l’autre sens.

Ils longèrent le bord de mer, l’eau léchant leurs semelles. Sam avait très envie de retirer ses chaussures et de courir dans le sable et les vagues. Mais il n’avait pas envie de lâcher la main de Gabriel.

La lune se reflétait sur la mer calme et il devinait sans difficulté l’archange dont les yeux ne quittaient son visage. C’était à la fois plaisant et extrêmement angoissant ce que le sourire de Gabriel faisait à son cœur

_ J’ai quelque chose au bout du nez ? plaisanta-t-il lorsqu’il se sentit trop nerveux.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

_ Non, mais j’aime ton visage. En autres. J’aime des tas de choses chez toi. Tout en fait. Sauf peut-être cette chemise rouge et verte que tu…

Il s’arrêta brusquement.

_ … je bavasse hein ?

Sam opina.

_ Bref, reprit Gabriel, tu as l’air heureux et ça me rend heureux et…

_ Je suis heureux, lui confirma Sam avant que l’archange ne reparte dans un nouveau monologue sans queue ni tête.

Il s’arrêta de marcher et retint Gabriel.

_ Merci, ajouta-t-il.

Gabriel ne souriait plus. Il leva sa main libre puis hésita lorsque ses doigts ne furent plus qu’à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam. Finalement, il glissa juste une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sam frissonna. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Gabriel alors que son autre bras glissait autour de sa taille pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Il n’avait plus envie d’attendre.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l’archange. Sans hésiter, ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua fermement sa bouche contre celle de Sam.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils n’essayaient même plus de prétendre. Leurs langues étaient emmêlées et leurs mains allaient et venaient partout où elles pouvaient.

Sam avait toujours été un amant fougueux, il était ravi de découvrir que c’était également le cas de Gabriel. C’était enthousiaste et passionné. C’était un baiser qui ramollissait ses genoux et raffermissait son entrejambe.

Lorsque finalement Sam détourna la tête pour reprendre son souffle, Gabriel s’attaqua à son cou, sa bouche léchant et suçant sa peau jusqu’à sa clavicule où il lui laissa sans doute le suçon le plus impressionnant de l’histoire de tous les suçons de l’humanité.

_ Oh bordel, gémit Sam quand l’archange le relâcha enfin.

Gabriel se racla la gorge.

_ Désolé, fit-il sans le paraitre le moins du monde. Mais depuis le temps que je me retiens…

_ Je ne me plaignais pas, répliqua Sam en se jetant en avant pour prendre de nouveau possession des lèvres de Gabriel.

Surpris, celui-ci recula de quelques pas, Sam solidement accroché à lui. Mais ils ne cessèrent de s’embrasser, pas même lorsque l’élan les mena un peu trop loin. Sam sentit les vagues lui couvrir les mollets et l’eau rentrer à l’intérieur de ses bottes. A ce stade, Gabriel devait au moins avoir de l’eau jusqu’aux genoux.

_ Je m’enfonce, grogna l’archange contre sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam rouvrit les yeux. Il avait bien eu l’impression que Gabriel devenait de plus en plus petit mais sur le moment, perdu dans les sensations, ça ne lui avait pas paru important.

Il éclata de rire en réalisant que l’archange faisant bien cinq ou six centimètres de moins qu’habituellement. Le sable mouillé sous ses pieds devait être mou et le poids de Sam, appuyé de tout son corps contre le sien, n’avait pas dû aider.

Toujours hilare, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l’aida à se désembourber.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu pensais à ça quand tu parlais de baiser les pieds dans l’eau, fit Sam en regardant son jean mouillé et ses bottes détrempées une fois de retour sur la terre ferme.

Les chaussures de Gabriel couinèrent mollement lorsqu’il le rejoignit.

_ J’admets que j’avais en tête une version moins habillée, admit-il.

_ Et pour le soleil radieux…

Gabriel grimaça puis haussa les épaules.

_ La pleine lune, ça a son petit style aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Sam fronça alors les sourcils et regarda l’archange d’un air suspicieux.

_ Attends, fit-il en saisissant celui-ci par le poignet. Ce n’est pas la pleine lune normalement ce soir.

Gabriel tourna la tête et se mit à siffloter.

_ C’est un de tes trucs ? demanda Sam en lui passant une main sous le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

Gabriel rayonna.

_ Avoue que c’est plus classe qu’un bête petit croissant !

_ Et quoi d’autre est une illusion ?

Gabriel prit un air outré.

_ Rien ! Absolument rien ! Tout le reste est vrai ! La ville, la plage, la mer, mon désir pour toi, mon envie de dissoudre tes vêtements ! Tout est authentique !

Sam voulut prendre son air le plus blasé mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Gabriel lui répondit d’un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

_ Donc plus de trucs de trickster pour ce soir ? demanda Sam d’un ton désapprobateur.

S’il devait être honnête, il n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec la notion d’illusion. Après avoir vécu pendant des mois dans l’un des mondes fictifs de Gabriel, il aimait savoir ce qui était la réalité.

_ Juste un dernier, répondit Gabriel.

Sam soupira.

_ Un tout petit dernier, plaida l’archange.

Il prit Sam par la taille et lui fit faire quelques pas sur la plage. Puis il lui fit tourner le dos à la mer. Face à lui, se trouvait une jolie maison blanche entourée de palmiers. Gabriel claqua des doigts et la maison s’illumina de la douce lueur des bougies.

_ Que… balbutia Sam.

_ Bienvenue chez nous, lui annonça Gabriel.

_ Chez nous ?

Sam savait qu’il arborait une expression entre la joie béate et l’incrédulité.

_ Bon, techniquement chez moi mais mi casa es tu casa tout ça tout ça.

_ C’est chez toi un peu comme la Lamborghini est ta voiture ?

_ Sam ! Non ! Rien à voir ! Je ne me suis pas fait la tête de Bieber pour la maison... Juste celle de Shia Labeouf.

Sam soupira et secoua la tête. L’archange était désespérant.

_ Et sinon, hein, sérieux, fit Gabriel en lui donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes, elle te plait ?

Sam observa la petite bâtisse de bois. Elle était pleine de fenêtres et la lumière tamisée venant de l’intérieur lui donnait des airs féériques. Il hocha la tête. Le jardin aussi était magnifique, avec de hauts palmiers et sur le côté un large bougainvillier en fleurs. Une petite allée offrait un accès direct à la plage.

Sam plissa des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose sur le sol.

_ Des pétales de roses ! s’écria-t-il. Tu as couvert l’allée de pétales de roses !

_ Pas que l’allée, admit Gabriel, tout le chemin jusqu’à la chambre. Je me suis dit, quitte à faire le romantique avec le dîner en tête-à-tête et la balade sur la plage, autant y aller jusqu’au bout.

Sam le regarda longuement. Au bout d’un moment, Gabriel tortilla comme s’il avait besoin d’aller aux toilettes. Il paraissait nerveux.

_ C’est… trop ? tenta-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ C’est juste parfait, murmura-t-il.

Il attira l’archange contre lui et l’embrassa de nouveau. Gabriel se détendit immédiatement dans ses bras et ses mains reprirent leur exploration du corps de Sam, ses cheveux, son cou, ses bras où elles s’attardèrent longuement, caressant ses muscles à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Sam attrapa Gabriel par les fesses. L’archange gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu’il le souleva du sol. Puis ses jambes enserrèrent sa taille.

Sans plus hésiter, Gabriel entre ses bras l’enlaçant passionnément, Sam remonta l’allée, piétinant sans ménagement les pétales de roses. Il se cogna la cuisse contre une plante en pot qui bordait le chemin mais ne ralentit même pas. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais il continua à embrasser l’archange au péril de son équilibre.

Par miracle, où peut-être grâce à un petit coup de pouce de ce dernier, Sam atteignit la porte. D’une main, il chercha la poignée à tâtons.

_ Dépêche-toi, murmura Gabriel dans son oreille avant d’en saisir le lobe entre ses dents.

Sam gémit. Si Gabriel continuait ainsi, tant pis pour la maison, la chambre, la porte d’entrée ou les voisins, ils allaient faire ça ici, sur le perron. Sa main rencontra enfin le bouton et il le tourna dans tous les sens, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

_ C’est fermé, grogna-t-il alors que Gabriel ondulait des hanches contre lui.

C’était intenable comme situation !

_ T’as as les clés ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

_ Dans ma… attends.

Gabriel relâcha une pleine poignée des cheveux de Sam et posa sa paume sur la porte. Le verrou claqua.

_ Plus rapide comme ça, expliqua-t-il.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Sam les mena à l’intérieur. Il ne prit pas garde au salon ou au décor de ce rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait le reste du séjour pour s’y intéresser. Tout ce qu’il vit, c’est le chemin de roses qui gravissait un escalier sur sa droite. Il s’y rua.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, Gabriel se raccrochant à son cou pour ne pas être balancé de tous les côtés.

Les pétales menaient à une porte close que Sam ouvrit d’un coup d’épaule. Il repéra le grand lit blanc contre le mur. Une brise marine, passant par la fenêtre entrouverte, faisait voleter des rideaux légers. Il n’y avait pas de bougie ici, juste la lumière d’argent de la lune créée par Gabriel.

Sam déposa ce dernier sur le lit.

_ Quelle chevauchée, commenta l’archange en attirant Sam à lui.

Celui-ci se dégagea et Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

Sam fit quelques pas jusqu’à la fenêtre. Tout en longueur, elle allait presque d’un bout à l’autre de la chambre. Et bien sûr, donnait une vue directe sur la mer en contrebas. Sam la referma d’un coup sec.

_ Tu fermes la porte à clé et tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte, fit-il remarquer.

_ La chambre est à l’étage, personne n’aurait pu entrer, répliqua Gabriel en s’installant plus confortablement contre les coussins.

Ses yeux jaugeaient Sam de la tête au pied et il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler l’érection qui tendait son pantalon. De toute façon, Sam l’avait bien sentie lorsqu’ils étaient l’un contre l’autre. Et puis il était dans le même état depuis leur premier baiser sur la plage.

_ Pourquoi ? insista l’archange. Tu as peur des fenêtres ouvertes ?

Sam pouffa, fit quelques pas le long du mur mais resta à bonne distance du lit.

_ Je n’ai juste pas envie que les cris que je vais te faire pousser affolent les voisins.

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de rire.

_ Monsieur Sam Winchester, je vous trouve bien prétentieux ! railla-t-il. C’est moi qui vais vous faire hurler de plaisir.

Marchant tranquillement vers le lit, Sam déboutonna sa chemise. Il fit en sorte que Gabriel ne perde pas une miette du spectacle.

_ Voilà qui est ambitieux pour un homme de ton âge. Tu es sûr que tu n’auras pas besoin d’une petite pilule bleue ?

_ Viens tâter voir si j’ai besoin d’une petite pilule bleue, répondit l’archange en jetant sa propre chemise au loin.

Sam grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et s’approcha lentement de Gabriel. Ce dernier observait les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras. Mais il ne bougea pas, pas même lorsque Sam ne fut qu’à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sam se pencha au point que leurs souffles se mêlent mais ne l’embrassa pas. A la place, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa tel qu’il l’avait fait de nombreuses fois dans la voitures ces derniers jours. Gabriel restait impassible, juste plongé dans son regard.

Alors Sam décida de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement.

Il posa sa paume contre l’érection évidente de l’archange et celui-ci esquissa enfin un sourire.

_ Pas mal, fit-il, mais je suis sûr que tu peux améliorer ça.

Sam le caressa alors à travers le tissu de son jean et Gabriel se laissa aller plus lascivement encore sur son tas d’oreillers. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses.

_ C’est un peu mieux Sammy. Mais j’ai connu plus mémorable.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir qui amusa de toute évidence l’archange. Sans briser le contact visuel, il entreprit d’ouvrir le pantalon de Gabriel. Il trouva le bouton qu’il fit sauter facilement puis la tirette de la fermeture éclair. Heureusement que Gabriel ne portait pas de ceinture, ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué à défaire sans regarder.

Toujours à tâtons, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de l’archange et le prit dans ses doigts pour le libérer. Gabriel soupira. Lorsque Sam fit quelques mouvements de va et vient enthousiastes, l’archange l’attira enfin à lui pour l’embrasser.

Il était difficile pour Sam de se concentrer à la fois sur le baiser, vibrant et délicieux et sur le mouvement de sa main autour du sexe de Gabriel. Sans compter que ce dernier caressait ses cheveux, ses épaules et son dos de ses doigts, et son érection à l’aide de sa jambe. Sam avait des tas d’envie mais la première, c’était de se débarrasser de son pantalon qui était devenu grandement inconfortable.

_ J’ai besoin… murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Gabriel.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas terminer et profita de l’occasion pour prendre le contrôle. Il éloigna les deux mains de Sam de son corps et le retourna d’un seul geste, dos contre le matelas. Sam mit un bref instant à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Il avait tendance à oublier, au vu de son gabarit, à quel point l’archange pouvait être fort.

_ A mon tour de m’amuser, annonça ce dernier.

Sam ne l’avait pas vu faire mais Gabriel était désormais complètement nu. Soit il était l’homme le plus rapide du monde à se déshabiller, une possibilité que Sam ne pouvait pas écarter, soit il s’était servi d’un de ses trucs de trickster pour dissoudre ses vêtements.

Sam leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules de l’archange, caressant sa peau brûlante. Lui-même sentait qu’une légère pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre depuis qu’il avait fermé la fenêtre.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner aussi facilement, répliqua Sam.

Il tenta de repousser Gabriel mais ce dernier était un roc. Et Sam avait beau bander ses muscles et crisper la mâchoire, impossible de le faire bouger.

Les yeux de Gabriel étincelaient et au final, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

_ Tu triches ! gémit Sam en glissant ses bras autour du cou de l’archange.

Cette fois ci, celui-ci se laissa manipuler jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches se touchent.

_ Je ne triche pas, contra Gabriel entre deux baisers. J’utilise juste mes qualités naturelles.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau et Sam caressa la peau de Gabriel, partout où ses longs bras et ses longues mains pouvaient l’atteindre. Il s’attarda sur ses fesses, délicieusement fermes entre ses doigts.

_ Laisse-moi honorer ton corps, souffla Gabriel à son oreille.

_ Honorer mon corps ? demanda Sam en stoppant tout mouvement. Comment ça honorer mon corps ?

Gabriel se redressa pour le regarder.

_ Ben tu sais, honorer ton corps quoi. Te… euh… attends je cherche une autre manière polie et romantique de formuler ça…

_ Ah ben voyons ! Honorer mon corps ? Tu crois qu’il suffit que tu tournes ça comme ça pour que je te laisse faire ?

Gabriel fit la moue et des yeux de chiens battus.

_ Euh… oui ? répondit-il d’une petite voix.

_ Non, répliqua Sam.

_ Allez Sammy ! J’ai payé le resto !

_ Mais je rêve. Tu es peut-être un vieux machin antique mais moi je suis un homme moderne et je considère que le fait de me payer le resto ne te donne pas le droit de disposer de mon corps.

_ Honorer, pas disposer.

Sam soupira.

_ Non mais sérieusement, tu n’es pas croyable.

_ C’est un oui ?

_ Non.

_ Définitif ?

Sam garda un instant le silence. Face à lui, Gabriel avait la mine la plus malheureuse du monde. Il se retint difficilement de rire aux mimiques de l’archange.

_ Peut-être pas, admit-il.

Il se laissa retomber contre les coussins. Il aimait bien titiller Gabriel, tout comme Gabriel aimait l’enquiquiner. Ca faisait partie de leur relation et cela était un amusement sans fin pour Sam. Même le sexe prenait une tournure drôle avec l’archange. Sur le principe, Sam n’avait rien contre le fait que Gabriel veuille « honorer son corps ». Mais il devait faire ses preuves d’abord. Autant que Sam en profite un maximum.

La réponse de celui-ci suffit à faire naître un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Gabriel. Il embrassa Sam avec fougue et son enthousiasme était communicatif. Sam reprit ses caresses.

_ Laisse-moi te montrer, poursuivit Gabriel en lui mordillant le cou, de quoi je suis capable. Et dans quelques minutes, tu réclameras de toi-même.

_ Et si ce n’est pas le cas ? articula difficilement Sam entre deux soupirs.

_ J’arrêterai et on fera autrement.

Sa langue suivit les clavicules de Sam l’une après l’autre avant de s’attaquer à l’un de ses tétons.

_ Oui, grogna Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Son corps s’arqua quand la main de Gabriel se posa enfin… enfin ! … entre ses cuisses. Il le tâta quelques secondes puis avec dextérité, il défit la ceinture et la fermeture éclair. Sam était libre.

Il tortilla un peu, le temps pour l’archange de lui retirer tous ses vêtements. Puis Gabriel se coucha sur lui, leurs sexes l’un contre l’autre. Ils gémirent de concert.

Sam voulut embrasser son amant. Il se redressa sur un coude, puis sur le deuxième et dut tendre le cou au maximum pour trouver sa bouche.

_ Tu es beaucoup trop petit, se plaignit-il en se laissant retomber contre le matelas.

_ C’est toi qui es beaucoup trop grand ! s’écria l’archange en roulant des hanches.

La friction fit oublier toute complainte à Sam et ses mains agrippèrent le rebord du lit.

Gabriel reprit l’exploration de son corps à l’aide de ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue. Il murmurait des « tu es magnifique », des « tu es superbe » et autres compliments contre la peau en sueur de Sam. Ce dernier ne cherchait pas à retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans les cheveux de l’archange, le poussant à poursuivre son exploration plus bas. Gabriel le fit languir, prenant son temps pour lécher son nombril et la ligne de poils qui en partait. Puis il remonta le long des hanches, en évitant avec une précision diabolique le sexe de Sam, dressé à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Gabriel, grogna Sam. Arrête.

_ Arrête quoi ? demanda celui-ci en toute innocence.

_ De tourner autour du pot !

_ Moi je n’appelle pas ça un pot mais si c’est le terme que tu aimes employer…

Du bout de son index, il caressa le pénis de Sam sur toute sa longueur. Ce dernier retint difficilement un frisson.

_ Pas mal, mais j’ai connu plus mémorable, fit-il en singeant l’archange quelques minutes auparavant.

Gabriel releva la référence et éclata de rire.

_ Oh Sam, mon sublime Sam, nous n’en sommes encore qu’au tout début.

Il reprit ses légers mouvements de doigts et sous lui Sam s’agita, cherchant à forcer le contact.

_ Tout doux mon beau, fit Gabriel pour le calmer en lui posant une main rassurante sur le ventre.

_ La ferme, grogna Sam, je ne suis pas un cheval.

Tous deux se figèrent. Puis se regardèrent.

_ Oh merde ! s’écria Sam en se passant les mains sur le visage. Tu es en train d’assouvir tes fantasmes équins sur moi !

_ Je n’ai pas de fantasmes équins ! se défendit l’archange.

_ Tu as complètement des fantasmes équins ! Tout le monde est au courant de l’histoire !

_ Ce n’était pas des fantasmes ! C’est juste arrivé !

Gabriel n’était pas sûr qu’il venait d’utiliser la bonne défense mais pris dans le feu de l’action, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

_ Mais pourquoi j’ai pensé à ça ! se lamenta Sam en se couvrant les yeux. Pourquoi j’ai pensé à ça !

Il sentait déjà son érection ramollir. Et dire qu’il avait failli coucher avec un type qui aimait les chevaux. C’était tordu. Profondément tordu.

Il sursauta lorsque Gabriel le prit dans sa bouche. D’un coup. En entier. C’était en soi assez impressionnant. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout s’il s’était entrainé sur des chevaux…

Sam grogna. Il était très confus. Excité et répugné.

Gabriel se mit en mouvement, coordonnant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses doigts. Avec une précision et une dextérité comme Sam n’en avait jamais connu. Il soupira. Son esprit était embrumé par le désir et les hormones mais il savait très bien ce que Gabriel était en train de faire. Il tentait de le distraire pour qu’il oublie cette sordide histoire de chevaux. Le pire étant que ça marchait. C’était juste trop bon pour que Sam tente de l’arrêter. Plus maintenant.

Et soudain, cette histoire de cheval ne lui parut plus si importante que cela. Ce qui était fait était fait. Et puis c’était arrivé il y avait tellement longtemps. Des siècles et des siècles. Et bien loin d’ici.

_Autres temps, autres mœurs_ , fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Et Sam ne put qu’approuver avant de se perdre dans le flot de sensations.

Gabriel poursuivit de longues minutes, sans faiblir, ni se laisser distraire. C’était sans doute la première fois que Sam le voyait aussi silencieux, aussi longtemps. Enfin il ne le voyait pas vraiment puisqu’il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et qu’il n’existait plus qu’au travers de cette bouche habile qui allait et venait le long de son sexe. Ses doigts se crispèrent tour à tour sur le rebord du lit, sur les draps désormais froissés puis dans les cheveux de Gabriel qui redoubla d’ardeur à la tâche.

Sam pensa vaguement que si les choses continuaient ainsi, il allait mourir de combustion spontanée. Et il n’en avait rien à faire. Ce serait une belle façon de partir.

C’est alors que l’archange le relâcha. Sam aurait bien grogné sa déconvenue mais n’avait plus assez d’oxygène pour ça. A la place, il prit une grande goulée d’air. La température de la chambre lui parut enfin redescendre de quelques degrés. Ses cheveux étaient collés contre son front. Il les repoussa en arrière d’une main tremblante. A défaut de mourir de combustion, il allait peut-être se noyer dans sa propre sueur.

_ Alors, pas mal hein ! fit Gabriel, toujours entre ses jambes.

Sam redressa la tête. Il souriait. Tant pis pour l’effet dramatique.

_ Le travail n’est pas fini, articula-t-il laborieusement. Arrête de jouer les grandes gueules et remets-toi au boulot.

Gabriel lui tira la langue.

_ Dis donc, il y a trente secondes, tu ne te plaignais pas du fait que j’ai une grande gueule !

Il se pencha vers lui et Sam crut que l’archange allait l’embrasser une fois de plus. Mais Gabriel attrapait juste un des coussins sur le côté. Puis il retrouva sa position entre ses cuisses et le reprit en bouche.

Sam soupira. Finalement, l’idée de passer le reste de sa vie à Key West avec Gabriel ne paraissait plus si incongrue que cela.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque l’archange lui releva les cuisses et lui souleva brusquement les hanches, comme s’il ne pesait rien, pour glisser l’oreiller sous son fessier.

_ Ca sera plus confortable pour un débutant comme toi, lui expliqua Gabriel.

Sam se redressa sur un coude. Il savait où voulait en venir l’archange. Et il allait le laisser faire. Gabriel avait fait ses preuves et au vu de ce qu’il était capable de faire avec sa bouche, Sam était curieux de voir comment il se débrouillait avec le reste.

_ Je ne suis pas un débutant, répliqua-t-il juste.

Gabriel leva de concert un sourcil et un coin de ses lèvres.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que…

_ Ca fait un moment, admit Sam, mais je ne suis pas un débutant. Avant de rencontrer Jesse, à la fac, j’ai eu quelques expériences un peu folles… sans mauvais jeu de mots, se sentit-il obligé d’ajouter.

Gabriel pouffa.

_ Hey ! C’est mon domaine d’habitude les vannes foireuses. Apparemment mon sens de l’humour dévastateur est contagieux. Plus sérieusement, content de savoir que ce n’est pas ta première fois. Ca m’enlève une de ces pressions !

_ Vraiment ? fit Sam qui n’était pas convaincu par le ton de l’archange.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que je suis exceptionnel au lit.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il lécha toute la longueur de l’érection de Sam. Ce dernier retomba contre les oreillers. Dans de telles conditions, Gabriel pouvait bien lui faire ce qu’il voulait. D’ailleurs, juste après, il sentit les doigts de l’archange se glisser entre ses fesses.

_ Attends deux secondes toi ! le coupa-t-il en se redressant.

_ Quoi ? s’étonna Gabriel. Je croyais que tu étais d’accord.

_ Je suis d’accord. Mais pas à sec. Où as-tu mis…

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Je peux créer absolument ce que je veux à partir de rien. Tu crois vraiment que je vais m’embêter avec une petite bouteille.

Il leva une main et frotta son index et son majeur l’un contre l’autre. Ils se mirent à luire.

_ Et voilà ! Du lubrifiant tout neuf et fait maison ! Celui-là est à la framboise. Mais j’ai mis au point toute une gamme. J’ai banane, passion, menthe, pastèque, sirop d’érable et j’en passe. J’en ai aussi un avec des petites billes pour plus de sensations !

_ On n’utilisera pas le dernier, le prévint Sam.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te l’ai dit, ce soir c’est framboise !

_ Jamais, insista-t-il.

Gabriel soupira. Sam était sûr qu’il allait revenir à la charge au cours des prochains jours mais au moins pour ce soir, il capitulait.

Sam ne savait pas vraiment ce qui composait la pommade maison de Gabriel, mais quand les doigts de celui-ci le pénétrèrent, l’un après l’autre, ce fut étonnamment facile. Bien plus que dans ses souvenirs d’étudiant. Et meilleur aussi. Parfait en fait.

Gabriel le gardait toujours en bouche alors que son index le caressait juste là où il fallait. Sam avait du mal à admettre que les gémissements qu’il entendait provenaient de sa propre gorge. Et pourtant, il se trouvait dans l’incapacité de s’en empêcher. Ou même d’en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il était si proche.

Il saisit l’archange par l’épaule.

_ Dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

_ De quoi ? minauda Gabriel mais il était évident qu’il savait exactement ce que voulait Sam.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi.

Gabriel ricana.

_ Je t’avais bien dit que tu réclamerais de toi-même.

_ La ferme et vas-y avant que je change d’avis !

Gabriel lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu’il savait que Sam bluffait.

Puis il se redressa et souleva plus encore les jambes de son amant pour que l’intérieur de ses immenses jambes épouse ses épaules. Sam soupira. C’était la première fois qu’on le manipulait avec autant de facilité. C’était nouveau et intéressant comme sensation. Même si dans un avenir proche, il avait complètement l’intention d’inverser les rôles et de faire de Gabriel son jouet. Il y avait matière à s’amuser là aussi.

Toute pensée de revanche lui échappa quand Gabriel entra en lui. D’abord avec hésitation puis, lorsqu’il réalisa que Sam tenait bien le coup, avec plus d’entrain. Sam l’encouragea en roulant des hanches avec emphase et bientôt, leurs deux corps entrèrent en mouvement à l’unisson.

Oubliées les blagues, les taquineries et la rivalité. Ils n’étaient plus que passion et désir. Leurs souffles rauquent se répondaient et leurs peaux glissaient l’une contre l’autre. Sam crut entendre son nom dans les râles de Gabriel mais tout lui paraissait si loin à part cette vague de plaisir qui s’accumulait au creux de son ventre alors que la main de l’archange le caressait. C’était comme si le plaisir était sans fin dans l’intensité comme dans le temps.

Il sentit Gabriel se figer brusquement contre lui et il eut l’impression qu’un vif éclat illuminait la chambre l’espace d’un instant. Cela lui suffit. Il se répandit sur les doigts de l’archange alors que ses mains serraient la tête du lit au point d’en faire craquer le bois.

Sam eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. L’air lui brûlait les poumons. Il sentit Gabriel qui se retirait puis s’éloignait. Il voulut protester mais alors que ses jambes s’enfonçaient lourdement dans les draps souillés, il réalisa que l’archange allait juste rouvrir la fenêtre. Une douce brise entra dans la chambre et Sam sourit.

Gabriel revint se blottir contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Sam l’enserra de ses bras et l’embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es plein de sueur, plaisanta Gabriel en se léchant les lèvres.

_ Et pas que de sueur, lui confirma Sam.

L’archange fronça le nez et éclata de rire.

_ Tu es dégoûtant et j’adore ça ! s’enthousiasma-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas me nettoyer avec tes supers pouvoirs ?

Gabriel piqua son nez d’un baiser.

_ Je pourrais mais je me dis qu’un bain dans la sublime baignoire de la pièce d’à côté serait beaucoup plus sympa.

_ J’aurai jamais le courage de bouger.

_ Je te porterai, contra Gabriel avec un clin d’œil.

Sam imagina son immense corps dans les petits bras de Gabriel. Ca allait être ridicule. Mais drôle.

Avant même qu’il n’ait pu répondre, Gabriel le souleva du lit.

_ Hey ! protesta Sam entre deux éclats de rire.

Même si l’archange n’avait eu aucune difficulté à le soulever, Sam dépassait de tous les côtés. Gabriel le portait comme une jeune mariée et Sam craignait qu’il lui cogne la tête dans le chambranle de la porte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

_ Tu fais attention ! le prévint-il. Tu ne m’assommes pas !

Gabriel eut un sourire qui ne le rassura pas.

_ Allons Sammy, aie confiance !

_ Compte là-dessus.

_ Tu sais bien que je m’en voudrais d’abimer ce joli petit minois. Ou de mettre du sang dans cette opulente chevelure. Ou de marquer par autre chose que la trace de mes ongles ce corps sublime que je veux…

Sam roula des yeux.

_ Mais tu ne te tais donc jamais ? Même au lit tu n’as pas cessé de jacasser.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte du bout du pied et précautionneusement il se tourna de côté pour entrer dans la salle de bain sans cogner Sam.

_ Sauf quand j’avais la bouche pleine, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ J’y penserai pour la prochaine fois où tu deviendras trop pénible.

_ Quand tu veux Sammy, quand tu veux ! Mes orifices sont à ta disposition.

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son rire et resserra l’étreinte de ses bras autour du cou de Gabriel. Celui-ci en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

Oui, décidément, Sam se voyait bien passer un très long moment à Key West.

 

FIN


End file.
